


But It Refused

by oswaldlucky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirty Sans, Gender Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Replaces Frisk, Reader is dorky and shy, Slow Burn, buuuut because of a jacket toriel gives them, fluff fluff everywhere and maybe a tad bit of angst, guardian angel reader, just you and sansy, no other ships even mentioned tbh, reader has wings, they're sorta covered up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswaldlucky/pseuds/oswaldlucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a Guardian Angel who blacked out during a flying session, crashing in a hole in Mt. Ebott- Your wings are injured, and your only choice to get back home is to go through the Underground. You make a lot of friends, which was the opposite of your expectations... But something else happens, that nobody expected at all.<br/>You have a huge crush on one of said friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calming walk through a forest- wait, what was that?

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo this is my first actual submission to A03? I've been here for a while but I didn't know what to write for it- I had a silly idea for a sans x reader so I was like "y'know what why not" and here we are?  
> it's basically following the storyline of the game with obvious deviations from it  
> SHORT FIRST CHAPTER I'M SO SORRY! FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER I SWEAR but it's 3AM and I need to sleep  
> no smut in here you filthy sinners ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> http://glimmeringinred.tumblr.com/

You had no idea how it started, honestly.  
One moment you were practicing your flying, and the next... You woke up surrounded by golden flowers. You had crashed and injured your wings, so you couldn't exactly leave. A flower was telling you that down in the Underground (where you were, apparently) it's “kill or be killed”- Only to be interrupted by a goat person by the name of Toriel.  
Now, you had heard of monsters many times before, but you had never seen one in person before. Toriel seemed to notice your awe, and in fact called it adorable. After you traversed the Ruins on your own, learning about Mercy and sparing people in lieu of fighting, she had offered to take you in after tending to your wings, but you turned her down in favor of trying to find a way to get back up to the surface while your injuries healed.  
Hesitantly she had let you continue on, following you to the door out of the Ruins. “Goodbye my child!” Toriel called behind you. “Be good, alright? Stay safe!”  
“Of course I will, thank you for everything Toriel!” You shot a soft, sympathetic smile over your shoulder as you went through the door. Toriel had warned you that the area of the Underground right outside the Ruins would be cold, but as the door slammed shut you turned to see the landscape before you.  
It was extremely snowy, a marked path through a clearing in what seemed to be a dark forest.  
Silently thanking Toriel for the jacket you were given despite it's huge size, you started down the path. You were calmly walking ahead for a minute, hardly giving a stick you passed a side glance... But when you passed it, you heard a 'CRACK!' that echoed throughout the area. Immediately you had spun around, eyes wide in terror. You didn't break it. There was nothing, or nobody there when you looked. Then what broke the stick?  
Shaking your head and trying to dismiss it, you kept on walking. For a moment, you swear you could feel someone following you, watching you... You turned around again. Nothing, just as before. “C'mon, Y/N, stop being so paranoid...” You muttered, and kept on your way. You came across a bridge with an... Odd gate. Gate? Could you even call it that? You tilted your head, stopping to examine it. You heard the crunching of snow behind you, and honestly you were too paralyzed in fear in that moment to look.  
“H u m a n.”  
Toriel said there would be monsters out there to kill you. Was this one of them? Were you going to... die? Possibly?  
“D o n' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l? T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d.”  
Hesitantly, you turned around. A shadowy figure was standing there, with a hand outstretched toward you. You took it, and...


	2. Skelebros!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You solve some puzzles, make a couple new friends, and discover a new town- How does it snow underground anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this one is a bit longer, but still kind of short- I just really wanted to get it out as soon as possible! I wasn't expecting near as many kudos, bookmarks, and hits as I've gotten, and I just have'ta take a moment to say thank you for all of it!  
> This is where the crush starts, but it's not quite full-swing yet.  
> I swear I'll try to update more often! Especially now that I know people are reading and enjoying this!
> 
> Feel free to ask questions or bug me about updating on here:  
> http://glimmeringinred.tumblr.com/

'PBBBBFFFT!'  
You blinked in surprise as the shadow suddenly lifted from the figure, revealing a skeleton in a blue hoodie with a smirk on his face. “the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick.” He chuckles, letting your hand go. “it's ALWAYS funny. name's sans. sans the skeleton. and you are?”  
“...Y/N...”  
“Y/N. that's a nice name.” He looked you up and down. “you're a human right?” The skeleton didn't seem to notice you opening your mouth to object. “that's hilarious.”  
You supposed you could say you were a human, or at least not correct those who thought so. Who knows how monsters would react to seeing a guardian angel? Besides, your wings are hurt right now anyways. What harm could it do...?  
“i'm actually supposed to be out on watch for humans, but... y'know... I don't really care about capturing anybody. now, my brother, papyrus... he's a human-hunting FANATIC.” His eyes shifted behind you, his smirk getting a little wider. “hey, actually... I think that's him right now.” You turned around, and saw a figure in the distance. “i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right on through. my brother made the bars too wide to stop anyone.”  
You weren't sure whether or not you could trust this guy, but when you looked at him... You got the impression that you could. You followed him through. “quick, behind that lamp!” Turning on your heels, you saw a large lamp. You dove behind it, right in time. “sup, bro?”  
“YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP', BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST SIT HERE OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?”  
His station? You glanced behind the counter, seeing many bottles of... ketchup, (what? You made a mental note to ask him about that later.) a couple books, and a notebook with a pencil on top of it. From this far away, you couldn't tell if it was a sketchbook or a normal lined book, but you would make a point to find out.  
“relax, i've gotten a ton of work done. a skele-ton.” He turned in your direction, and winked. You roll your eyes, but you still have to stifle a laugh as to not be heard. Sans seems pleased by your reaction.  
“OH MY GOD!!” You hear Papyrus sigh dramatically... wait, did he actually say 'sigh'? “WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION?”  
Very quickly you learned that Papyrus was in training for the royal guard of the underground, and he would be accepted into it if he captured a human, which was why it was of the utmost importance that Sans doesn't sleep on the job- Not only that, but people will ask to be his friend, which you assume he doesn't have many of due to the tone in his voice. Poor guy, he seems so nice. Who wouldn't want to be his friend?  
Oh, also, Sans said another horrible yet amazing pun.  
Papyrus left, and as soon as Sans said you could come out, you did. You walked over to him. “So... That was Papyrus, huh?”  
“yep. isn't he cool?” You nod. “you could probably start going on ahead now.”  
For some reason, you... Really didn't want to leave Sans, so you hesitantly started walking ahead on the path. A hand on your shoulder stops you. Of course, it's Sans. “hey, actually... my brother's been feeling kinda down lately. he's never seen a human before, and i'm pretty sure seeing one would make his day. especially one as pretty as you.” Sans winks, and your cheeks flush at the sudden compliment. “what do ya' say?”  
“I-I, uh... Sure...”  
“right, i'll be up ahead then.” With a last flash of that toothy smirk, he starts walking the opposite way you're supposed to go.  
Shaking off the confusion and blush from your cheeks, you started walking in the right direction.  
Papyrus was absolutely ecstatic to see you, and seemed hellbent on capturing you from the very start. Sans warned you (/informed you) about Papyrus' special 'blue attack'. You were presented with countless puzzles, all of which you had hardly any trouble with, encountered a few more monsters (sparing them all) as you learned, little by little, more about the skeleton brothers.  
Sans was apparently extremely lazy and, like he said, didn't care much about puzzles unlike Papyrus. Speaking of Papyrus, you learned that he really loved to cook, and... that he was really bad at it, you found out from Sans.  
Eventually Papyrus seemed to just want to have fun solving puzzles with you, instead of actually capturing you. It was quite refreshing, but... Sans wasn't with him. You thought about if you might see him again as you solved another puzzle, but to your surprise when you crossed the deactivated spike plates, there he was! “Sans!” You said happily, a grin spreading on your face.  
“hey kid. you're gettin' really good at these puzzles, aren'tcha? didn't even need my help. which is good, because i love doing absolutely nothing.” You laugh slightly.  
“Yeah, I like puzzles.”  
You've only just met these guys but you're feeling quite drawn to Sans already. They've been nothing but nice to you so far, you've noticed, and despite the fact that they've only known you for a couple hours now, you would definitely call them your friends.  
A few puzzles later, you found yourself in Snowdin Town. You explored, not leaving anything you could see unseen, buying some things, and talking to people. Your curiosity peaked, however, when you came across an area where there was snow blowing around almost in a mini-blizzard fashion. Squinting through it, you saw a tall figure (just barely). “HUMAN!”  
It was Papyrus.


	3. Dating... Start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passing out is never fun. Oh, well, you'll be fine. You've had worse.  
> Hmm... You've always loved waterfalls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you so much to all the people reading and supporting this fic! I'm glad I decided to post this and keep it going, the positive response has been absolutely amazing!  
> I got kinda sick this week and was distracted by another fandom sin (-coughcough- gravity falls) instead of this fandom's sin, not to mention school starting back up last week! I'll try to update more often, or at least with longer chapters when I do update it.
> 
> also this chapter was finished at 5AM so forgive me if there's any errors, especially in making the reader gender neutral

“Papyrus!” You said cheerily, waving. You could see he was about to respond in the same way, but he stopped himself.

“HUMAN, I- I KNOW YOU SEEM TO WANT TO BE MY FRIEND, BUT THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. I MUST CAPTURE YOU AND SEND YOU TO THE CAPITAL SO UNDYNE WILL MAKE ME A PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD.”

You frown. And you and Papyrus were getting along so well! “W-what? But Papyrus-”

“NO BUTS, HUMAN! I-IT’S WHAT I HAVE TO DO!” You feel your soul exit your body, and you look at the heart of [your favorite color]. Frowning, you look up at Papyrus.

“Papyrus I’m not going to fight you!”

“I’M AFRAID YOU DON’T HAVE A CHOICE!”

“No, I refuse!”

“SPARING ME ISN’T GOING TO WORK!” He yells, and you avoid several bone attacks… But suddenly, your Soul turns a deep blue and drops to the floor. Through your confusion, you don’t see the next attacks, which hit your Soul. You wince at the pain. “YOU’RE BLUE NOW. THAT’S MY SPECIAL ATTACK!”

“Wh…” You look up at Papyrus, who kinda looked like he didn’t want to be doing this. “Papyrus… You don’t have to do this you know, e-especially because I’m-”

He stops you before you could say that you aren’t technically a human and not worth capturing. “NONSENSE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN SO I WILL BECOME PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

You kept trying to insist that you didn’t want to fight, but it was getting harder to even stand upright. Papyrus’ attacks kept hitting your soul, and you were feeling really weak. You don’t think Papyrus could tell how his attacks were affecting you, because he kept going with the same vigor as when it all started. A couple hits later, the strain on your energy was too much, and you felt all the strength in your legs disappear… And you faceplanted into the snow.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up, groaning as you stretched. A warm and fluffy blanket was draped over you, and you were laying on an unfamiliar couch. Looking around, you… Still couldn’t recognize where you were. Your coat was draped across the arm of the couch with a paper on it.  
Wait.  
Your heart skips a beat.

Your coat?

Immediately you shot up and grabbed the paper, looking at it frantically.

“paps said you passed out while fighting him. we brought you into the house and put you on the couch, obviously.  
i rebandaged your wings by the way.  
-sans  
ps- meet me at the sentry station in waterfall.”

You groaned, flopping back onto the couch. Sans knew you weren’t human now, and Papyrus probably did too. Well that lasted a long time, didn’t it? Getting up, you folded the blanket and put your coat and shoes on, heading out the door toward where you and Papyrus fought. When you reached it, you kept walking. As you entered another section of the cave, the snow quickly dissipated, and you found yourself stopping to stare at the water for a minute before continuing.

You frowned and looked away when you saw Sans at the sentry post there. He quickly catches sight of you, giving you a small wave. You approached slowly. “hey Y/N.”

“Hey Sans… Listen, I-”

“if we’re gonna talk about this, let’s do it at grillby’s, hmm? c’mon, i know a shortcut.” Hesitantly you nodded and followed him. When you walked through to the next room, you were suddenly right inside the door at Grillby’s- wait, what? How…?

Sans led you up to two empty seats at the bar, taking his seat at the one on the right. You jumped onto the other, not wanting to say anything first. “so what do you want, fries or a burger?”

“A burger sounds pretty nice I guess?” You play with one of the buttons on your coat.

“yeah, sounds good. grillby, a double order of ‘burg.”

As the flame elemental nods and walks to the kitchen, you glance nervously over at Sans.

“so, kid, what are you exactly? as far as i know, humans don’t have wings.”

“I’m, um, actually a guardian angel…”

“a guardian angel, huh? do you have an assignment in the underground or something?”

“No, I… Crashed in through a hole in the mountain and ended up in the Ruins…”

“hmm.” He hums, opening a bottle of ketchup and taking a drink. You decide to ask about that later… “oh, by the way, just in case you’re wondering, papyrus doesn’t know. we carried you to the house and when i assured him i would take care of you alright, he left back to patrolling. i’ll leave it up to you to decide when to tell him you’re not a human.”

“R-right.” You took a breath. “Sorry about lying to you guys…”

“what? you didn’t lie, it technically just never came up directly. we never gave you a chance to mention that you were anything else.”  
Grillby came back with your burgers. “thanks grillbz.”

“Thank you…” You mumble.

“so… a guardian angel without an assignment.” All of the sudden, the only thing in the room you could pay attention to was him. Everything else around you two seemed to fade from visual and auditory attention. “isn’t the legend that when a guardian angel gets a feeling to choose a new… ‘client’ perse, that’s their way of choosing their soulmate?”

“...Only partially true, really. Well, actually, I wouldn’t know…”

“was just being curious. thanks for answering though.” He looks at you curiously. “a beautiful angel such as yourself isn’t spoken for already?”

You laugh, feeling your cheeks heat up with blush. “Awww, thanks Sans… But no, not really.”

“heh, you’re welcome Y/N.” He winks. You and him continue to talk as you eat your ‘burgs, and soon enough you’re back at the sentry point in Waterfall.

“well, that was real fun. probably gonna have to do something like that again.”

“Yeah, it was. Thanks Sans! See you later!” You chime cheerily as you continue on your way.

The way he smiles at you and waves as you leave...   
It fills you with Determination.


	4. Detemmienation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go "star"gazing with Sans and stop by the Tem Village. You then get a call from Papyrus that concerns you greatly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the massive gap between chapters! I hope you guys are still wanting to read this!  
> Chapters in the future will hopefully be more constant!  
> Anyway. About the whole "slow burn" thing. It's really new to me, because I'm used to just jumping right into the shipping. Forgive me if I'm not doing it right! Tips in the comments about that would be extremely useful!
> 
> ~For more Sans sin and Undertale in general, as well as the writer themselves, go to http://glimmeringinred.tumblr.com/ ~

You traversed Waterfall easily, solving the puzzles as you went through and greeted (AKA spared) all the monsters you came across. You were starting to wonder when you would see Sans again.   
  


Luckily your question was soon answered. You enter the next room in your path, grinning when you saw Sans leaning against the wall next to a telescope. It always seemed to be that when you started wondering about him, he showed up somehow. “Sans!” You called happily.   
  


“oh, hey Y/N. what’s up?”   
  


“Just goin’ along. What’s the telescope for?”   
  


“i love science. especially astronomy.” Seeing the slightly surprised look on your face, he chuckles. “what? i’m  _ sirius. _ ”  
Smiling at your snorting laugh, he gestures to the telescope. “normally the fee to use this telescope would be 5000G. but, since i know you, you can use it for free. wanna take a look?”   
  


“Sure!” Happily, you step up to it, looking through it excitedly. All you see is red though…   
Slightly disappointed, you pull back. “I don’t see anything.”   
  


It was very suspicious when you heard him laughing. “hahahahahahahahoooly shit!” Tears were in the corners of his eye sockets, his cheeks slightly glowing blue as he laughed.   
  


That’s when you realize.   
  


All you saw was red. The eyepiece was red.  
He put paint on it.   
  


You look into the water, seeing a red circle around the eye you used to look inside it. Wanting to facepalm because you didn’t pick that up earlier, you washed off the paint. As you do so, Sans finally seems to calm down. “oh man…” He clears his throat. “now, i don’t mean to  _ mars _ any of the plans you have already, but do you wanna go “star”gazing with me? i’ll wash the paint off the telescope.”   
  


“Of course! I’ll have you  _ seeing stars _ by the end of this!” You remark with a wink.   
  


“oh wow Y/N. that was an  _ apollo-ing _ pun.”   
  


Laughing, you helped him clean the paint off the telescope. Several more puns were exchanged, and before you knew it Sans was leading you to one of the calm, quiet, dark places in Waterfall where you can see the ceiling of the cave perfectly.   
  


“Wow, it’s beautiful here…”   
  


“yeah, it’s probably my favorite place to “star”gaze.”   
  


“I can see why.” After laying there for a while, you were beginning to get cold, but you didn’t really want to say anything. Seeing that you were shivering when he finally pulled away from adjusting the telescope, Sans slipped off his jacket and handed it to you.   
  


As you put it on and thanked him, Sans was quiet for a few moments until he spoke up again. “you know kid, i think there’s way too much  _ space _ between us.” He says, pulling you closer. His bony arm was wrapped around you, and you couldn’t help but smile softly.   
  


“U-uh, yeah…” You cuddled up close to him, both of you sitting in comfortable silence.   
  


This felt…. Right somehow. Cuddled up close to Sans, staring at the “stars”, wearing his jacket, which smelled heavily of ketchup and old books. It was a strange combination, sure, but it was surprisingly pleasant and comforting.   
  


Suddenly though, Sans spoke up again. “as much as i absolutely love being so close to ya’ like this, didn’t we come here to look at the “stars”?”   
  


“Oh, that’s right. Sorry about that.” You both sat up again, moving over to the telescope. he showed you what the glimmering gems on the cave’s ceiling looked like from up close, (of course it was only through a telescope, but still) and they were absolutely beautiful. After a little while, Sans told you there was someplace he would like to show you that he thought you would like. You got up with him, and he just started to… walk away. “What about your telescope?”   
  


“eh, it’ll be fine.” As you two walked out of the room, you didn’t notice a flash of blue in his left eye as the telescope was suddenly poofed away in a cloud of blue magic.   
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


“Oh my god,” You giggled. “What is this place?”   
  


“it’s the temmie village.”   
  


You two had just walked in, and at the sound of Sans’ voice, all the Tems turned in your direction. “sAN!!111!1” They yelled, and suddenly started running at full speed toward him.   
  


“oh god, not ag-” Suddenly he’s cut off with a startled cry as he’s knocked to the ground by a flood of Tems.   
  


You keep giggling at the sight. They’re yapping right in his face, and crawling all over him. One even curls up on his belly and falls asleep. “You doin’ alright there Sans?”   
  


“what do you think?”   
  


“I think this is the opposite of a problem.”   
  


“ugh. hey, all you tems, look! someone new!”   
  


Suddenly, all attention was turned to you. (Except the sleeping Tem.)   
  


“Oh god, are they gonna-  _ AAAAH!”  _ You yelped as you too were suddenly knocked to the ground. They were covering you in a second, playing with the feathers of your wings like they were cat toys or kneading you (also like a cat), a couple were yapping “hOI11!!1!” in your face constantly. You couldn’t help but burst out laughing, they were adorable!  
  
“yeah, how’s that for the opposite of a problem?” Sans smirked at you, petting the still-sleeping Tem on his belly.   
  


“It’s not a problem!” You yelled. “It’s adorable!”   
  


“alright, just let me know if you’re having a… bad  _ tem. _ ”   
  


You and Sans spent about an hour in the Tem Village before you parted where you met, with giddy goodbyes.   
  
  


You walked a few feet away before your phone rang. You picked it up. “Hello?”   
  


“HUMAN!” It was Papyrus. “IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Yep, Definitely Papyrus.   
  


“What’s up Papy?” You were turned away, so you couldn’t see the look of curiosity on Sans’ face.   
  


“WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?”   
  


You blinked in confusion. “W… what?”   
  


“I SAID, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?”   
  


“Why do you want to know…?”   
  


“THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT. BUT IT’S CERTAINLY NOT TO KEEP YOU OUT OF DANGER FROM SOMEONE THAT WANTS TO KILL YOU!”   
  


A feeling of shock and dread took away your good mood in an instant. “Oh. Um. Well.” You told him the most distinguishing thing you were wearing, and he hung up after a short goodbye.   
  


“what was that about kid? you okay?”  
  
“I think there’s someone that wants to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader-san got Sans' phone number! Yay!!  
> Reader doesn't even know they have a crush on Sans yet, but it's certainly developing strongly. "Star"gazing with someone like that and cuddling during it no less really puts a bit of romantic tension into the equation, doesn't it?
> 
> http://glimmeringinred.tumblr.com/


	5. Dread and Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out someone's trying to kill you! Fun right?  
> Fighting them won't be easy, but you have Sans' encouragement and... something else to help you through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED! AAAAAAAAAAAAUGH  
> I'm so sorry everyone! I hope people are still interested in reading this?? Anyway this chapter mostly has Sans in the beginning, and then it's more Undyne focused... (Cute Sans and reader stuff at the end though~)  
> I'm especially mad at myself 'cause I left on a cliffhanger last chapter. Why this. Why me.  
> I'll try to get to work on the next chapter immediately!

“holy shit, what?” Sans teleported in front of you, seemingly in just as much of a panic as you were.

“Yeah… Papyrus asked what I was wearing, and… When I asked why, he said there was someone that was trying to kill me.”

Sans took a shaky breath. “undyne.”

“Undyne?”

“undyne, the captain of the royal guard.”

“Shit…”

“kid, listen to me. you could beat her, easily. whenever you can, RUN. don’t try to fight. telling her you won’t fight will only make her more upset. if you run away enough times, she’ll give up.”

“Right…” You nodded slowly, trying to take mental notes.

“she’ll be expecting you to be wearing this jacket now… uh… hang on.” He takes your jacket off of you and teleports away. After a moment, he teleports back with a jacket identical to his in his hands. “here, take this. it’s... not the best thing ever, but it’s comfortable as hell and not too warm for hotland. not to mention it smells like me.” Sans winks, and you laugh slightly as a light blush dusts your cheeks. You take the jacket and put it on. It fits perfectly, and he’s right. It’s comfortable.

And… It kinda does smell like him. “Thank you Sans. For everything. You’re a really good friend…”

“yeah, i try. text me when you’re done fighting her, okay?”

“I will. See you later, Sans.”

“yeah... good luck kid.”

And he hugs you. You’re a little surprised, but hug him in return anyway. “I’ll be fine.”

“yeah, you better be.” Sans laughs weakly, letting you go.

You start to continue through Waterfall, navigating through the dark area surrounded by Echo Flowers. Humming, you start crossing a bridge. Hearing a pitter patter of feet behind you, you turn to see Monster Kid. “Yo… Um… Undyne said I shouldn’t be talking to you… But you seem really cool, I can’t hate you.” He looked up at you sadly. “I don’t know what to do…”

“Well…” You started cautiously, kneeling down to his level. “I say do whatever you want to do.”

“I don’t want to hate you.”

“Then don’t! It’s that simple.” You offer him a gentle smile.

“Thanks Y/N… I probably should go home now.”

“Yeah, you should. See you later kid.” Standing back upright, you both turn your different ways and start to leave. It isn’t until you hear a scream that your attention is caught again. Turning around quickly, you see that Monster kid fell and is now hanging on to the bridge by his teeth. “Monster Kid!” You yelp and rush over to him, not noticing Undyne enter the room. “Oh my god, are you okay?” Pulling him up onto the bridge as best as you can, you cup his face and look at him, concerned.

“Y-yeah, I’m okay…”

“Okay good… Now hurry home…”

“O-of course…”

Nodding, you got up. Only then did you notice Undyne standing there. Monster Kid spoke up before you could. “Y… y… yo… dude… If… If y-you wanna hurt my friend… You’re gonna have to get through me, first!” At that, Undyne backed up a little bit before turning on her heel and leaving the room. “She’s gone… Yo, you really saved my skin. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had…”

“Awww, thank you…”

He smiles at you, but that quickly fades. “I should REALLY go home now… I bet my parents are worried sick about me.”

“Yeah, see you later kid.”

And with an affectionate pat on the head, he leaves and you start going the way you were once again.

Exiting that room and going into the next, you approached a large rock with a cave-like opening in it. Looking up, you saw Undyne standing on top of it. “Oh god…” You mutter.

“Seven.  
Seven human souls, and King Asgore will become a god.  
Six.  
That’s how many we have collected thus far.  
Understand?  
Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed.  
First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far…  
I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people.  
It all started, long ago…” She pauses. You tilt your head.

“...No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY- WHEN YOU’RE ABOUT TO DIE!?! NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!” She threw her helmet off, turned away from you again. When she first started yelling, you had winced and stared in shock. Yeah, your demeanor hasn’t changed since then. She looks over her shoulder at you. 

“YOU! You’re standing in the way of everybody’s hopes and dreams! Alphys’ history books made me think humans were cool… with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen. BUT YOU? You’re just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again! And let’s not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-schtick! Oooh! I’m making such a difference by hugging random strangers!” She mocks you, and you feel… slightly offended. Slightly. “You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD!!! That’s right, human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone’s hearts pounding together! Everyone’s been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we’re not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can’t lose! Now, human! Let’s end this, right here, right now. I’ll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you’re ready! Fuhuhuhu!”

Blinking, you took a moment to take all of that in. You checked your inventory really quick… Yep, full of useful, good items. You were probably all set already. Quietly and cautiously, you step forward.

“That’s it, then...! No more running away! HERE I COME!!!!!” She jumps down the rock toward you, energy spear in hand.

Your soul of F/C exits your body once again, but that F/C quickly turns to an electric green. “En guarde!” Undyne exclaims excitedly.

After defending against countless arrow bullets with a SOUL shield, and running away when the color of your soul allowed it, (with a call from Papyrus in the middle!) you finally seem to have made it to Hotland. You passed a sentry station, which… Wait, Sans?! No time for that, you think as you keep running. He was asleep anyway. You reach the end of the bridge, and Undyne slows considerably. You stop, turning around. “Armor… So…. Hot…” She mutters, before collapsing on the bridge. Starting to panic, you frantically look around. You gasp when you see the water cooler, running over and getting a cup full of water before splashing it on her face. She slowly got up, staring at you incredulously for a moment before turning and walking away.

You release a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. Walking back to the sentry station, Sans’ gaze was down the path Undyne went, and he had a confused look on his face. Seeing you, he lit up. “oh thank god you’re alright! you certainly rattled my bones there kid. don’t scare me like that again.”

“Sorry Sans, I didn’t mean to. But hey, I guess this means I don’t have to text you now to let you know I’m okay.”

“yeah, this is so much better. are you hurt? i can heal you a little if you need, i know healing magic?”

You can’t help but laugh. “I’m okay. I don’t need any healing magic.” He smiles gently, moving around his sentry station and pulling you in for a hug.

“heh, ya really did make me worried there though. not too much… some part of me knew you would be okay.”

You squinted at him while you hugged him back, not trusting what his next words would be…

“guess you could say i….”

“Oh my god, Sans, no.”

“felt it in my bones.” He winks playfully at you.

You try to look annoyed, but you give up and laugh. “You’re terrible.”

“apparently you don’t think my jacket is terrible. you like wearing it?” He raised an eyebrow at you.

“Yeah. You were right, it’s super comfortable!”

“bet you just like who it reminds you of.” Sans chuckles, winking at you again, his arms still wrapped around you.

“...Hmmm. Maybe I do.” You tried to ignore the slight heat you felt in your cheeks. “I bet you just gave it to me so you could see me in it.”

“heh. got me there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully more chapters will be coming soon? Until then, folks!


End file.
